In the display skill field, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display skills have been gradually replaced the CRT displays. The OLED possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, fast response, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display. The OLED is considered as most potential flat panel display technology.
At present, the most significant issue restricting the development of OLED industry and the biggest defect of the OLED is the short life time of the OLED. The root cause of the shot lifetime for the OLED is the electrode and organic material are extremely sensitive to the moisture and the oxygen. Therefore, an efficient package of preventing the moisture and the oxygen into the interior of the OLED is very important for extending the lifetime of the OLED and guaranteeing the performance of the OLED.
The key of the efficient package for the OLED is to control the package quality during the factory manufacture of the OLED for ensuring the availability of the OLED elements. The package of the OLED can be categorized and mainly comprises several types of: drier package, UV glue package (Dam only), UV glue and underfill package (Dam & Fill package), glass glue package (Frit package) and etc. Among these, the Dam & Fill package possesses advantages of simple art, applicability of large size package, flexible package procedure, stability and reliability and etc. More and more applications have been derived therefrom and the manufacture cost can be effectively reduced.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an existing package method of a TFT substrate having OLED elements is: coating seal glue continuously on a package plate 100 to form an inner glue frame 200 and an outer glue frame 300; underfill 400 is dispensed drop by drop and intermittently; then, package plate 100 and the TFT substrate having OLED elements are laminated in a VAS machine. Because the viscosity of the underfill 400 is lower, the underfill 400 is spread to fill in the area surround by the inner glue frame 200 under pressure during the lamination process; finally, an UV light is utilized to irradiate the seal glue and the underfill and solidify both. Accordingly, the package plate 100 of packaging the TFT substrate having OLED elements is realized.
However, in actual manufacture processes, gaps among the droplets of the underfill 400 may become bubbles after the lamination of the package plate 100 and the TFT substrate having OLED elements. However, the bubbles are hard to be eliminated due to the restrictions of the inner, outer glue frame 200, 300. The situation of remaining bubbles because underfill 400 cannot fill in the area surrounded by the inner glue frame 200 may often occur and affect the performance and the lifetime of the OLED elements.